


Brotherly Love

by Lilfella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, BDSM Scene, But did you really expect anything else from me?, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex, Sibling Incest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: Remus is excited tofinallyget whipped by Roman! Unfortunately, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Do heed the tags, this is an explicit Remrom fic.
> 
> This is for [this anon](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/634167133737304064/hey-i-was-hoping-would-you-consider-writing), and for all you Remrom shippers out there. Y’all have to put up with so much shit. I got so many hate anons just for being a neutral, I can’t imagine how painful it is to be constantly attacked like you have been. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [Read it here on Tumblr if you prefer!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/634251812943347712/brotherly-love)

“Bro I’m gonna whip your butt!”

“Do ya promise?!”

Afterwards, when Roman had suggested whipping, Remus giddily accepted, feeling victorious. He’d enjoyed other forms of impact play with both Roman and the other Sides, he knew he could trust them, and Roman had taken his suggestion just like he’d planned! What could go wrong?

A lot, apparently.

He didn’t understand; he’d been fantasizing about the sharp pain, the stingy pain and then the deeper pain, and gotten off to it many times over the past few months. The image of his admittedly stacked brother wielding such a large weapon, pun intended, gave Remus pleasant shivers. But now, when he walked into his brother’s room, altered for their scene, seeing an “angry” Roman holding a whip, a twinge of unpleasant fear settled in his gut.

 _It’ll become good fear, I’m just being a baby._ Remus checked out Roman, aggressively staring at his dick before making eye contact and licking his lips. As long as he focused on Roman, the fear was manageable and he could have it add to his arousal.

Roman was unaffected. “Do you know why you’re being punished?”

“Uhhhhhhhh…” _Shitshitshitshitshitshit-_

Remus jumped when the whip cracked the ground right in front of him. He stared at the dent in the carpet.

Roman ran the whip through his hands appreciatively. “I like this. This might just be the thing to keep you in line.”

 _Okay, **ouch.**_ He knew that the others only tolerated his presence because of what he could offer them, and Roman just confirmed even _then_ he was verging on too much. “We’ll see about that!” Remus chirped.

Remus could barely react before Roman was across the room and had twisted a hand painfully in his hair, wrenching Remus’ head backwards. “Any more sassing, and your number goes up. You’re already at 30.”

Remus’ mind raced, even as he moaned at the rough treatment. “But I was at 25!” he whined.

“And you forgot the reason why you’re being punished,” Roman countered. “Now you’re at 40 for talking back.”

Remus was getting back into the scene, helped along by the familiar strictness. He let himself fall more into the role, subspace tickling the edges of his consciousness.

_Neat!_

Roman threw Remus to the ground. Just as Remus got his hands and knees underneath him, Roman sent Remus sprawling by shoving him with his foot. Remus was destabilized, and he _loved it._

“Get up.”

Remus stood, and Roman wrapped his hand around neck and squeezed, then started leading him towards the rig Remus just now noticed. It was a simple, sturdy thing, a single bar 6 feet up and a few bars on the side to support it. The ropes hanging from the top bar were red, and the ones on the ground were green. He was a little relieved, knowing Roman likely toned it down a bit since they were trying something new. He had a reputation around the Mindscape as being the “extreme” twin, something he usually relished, and along with that came the expectation that he was always down for anything. To be fair, it was usually true, he would just hide in his room if he wasn’t in the mood so he wouldn’t have to say “No,”, but looking at the rig in front of him had his fear spiking into something uncomfortable again.

Roman snapped, and Remus’ clothes disappeared.

“You that eager to get at me bro?” Remus teased. Roman simply shoved him forward and had the ropes tie themselves around Remus’ wrists and ankles. Remus tugged on the ropes, the fear growing, remembering the whip behind him. He _knew_ Roman being angry was just part of the scene, but it still added to his fear.

He jumped violently when Roman lightly traced the handle of the whip down the line of Remus’ back. “How are the ropes?” he asked.

 _The ropes are fine, he’s still checking in, I’ll be fine once he gets started._ “I like them! Whip me daddy!”

Roman chuckled and kissed the back of Remus’ neck before slipping back into his role. “You’re going to count out every strike, and if you don’t I’m going to keep going until you say the right number, understand?”

Remus caught his breath, and Roman waited for a response. Remus started getting excited again, remembering his fantasies. “I do! Are we _really_ ending after only 40 though?” he pouted. _My reputation is on the line!_

“We’ll see once we’re done,” Roman let out a small moan, and Remus heard skin on skin. “You look good like that.” Without further preamble, Roman landed the first strike.

Remus hissed through his teeth and arched away from the strike. It was _nothing_ like what he had been expecting. Instead of a delicious pain that spread, it felt more like fire, like the strip of skin that was hit had a blaze running over it. He wanted the pain to stop, it wasn’t good pain, it wasn’t like any of the other impact play they had done.

“Remember to count,” Roman warned before landing another strike.

Remus bit back a cry of pain; he didn’t want Roman to feel bad for something he himself had initiated. “Two!”

“Ah ah ah, you didn’t count the first one. Try again,” he said as he whipped Remus again.

Remus had to swallow so he wouldn’t sob. _I can make it through this, I know what’s expected of me. I can’t let Roman down._ “One.”

They got to five before Roman paused. Remus sagged, his face a mess of tears and snot already.

Roman ran a hand down Remus’ back, growling at the marks there. “You look gorgeous like this. Beautiful look on you.” Remus felt precum on the back of his thigh as Roman rubbed against him. “Can’t wait to do this again.”

 _This is fine, I’ll just figure out how to discourage him, I can’t disappoint him though._ Remus grabbed the ropes in his hands to brace himself. _I can make it through this, it’s kinky! I love it!_ He thought as he tried to convince himself. He knew Roman was taking a break to let him color if needed, and he loved him for it, but he just wanted to get this over with. He hadn’t colored out of a scene with anyone yet, and he wasn’t about to start now. _I’ve never felt bad before though…_

“Remus? Can you color for me?” Roman gently prompted.

 _I’m safe with him, he’ll take care of me. I can’t lose him, I can’t lose everyone, they’re only putting up with me because I can do anything. It’ll be over soon, I can do this._ “Green.”

Roman kissed Remus’ shoulder and stepped back. “Remember, count.”

 _Pain consumed his awareness, he felt like he was being tortured._ “Six.”

 _A new flash of pain, the previous strikes still fresh and screaming._ “Seven!”

 _A strike that crossed several of the others, bringing those back to life._ “Ah! Eight!”

_I can’t lose him, I can do this, I don’t want this anymore. It’s fine, it’ll be over soon._

“Beautiful. God, Remus, the things you _do_ to me,” Roman moaned.

Remus’ breath hitched. _He’s enjoying himself, I can’t stop him._ He held onto the ropes, his legs long turned to jelly from the pain.

“Knew you’d love this. Always such a whore,” Roman growled.

Remus felt his stomach bottom out, everything coming to the surface at once. The expectations, how much he inconvenienced others, how they barely tolerated him, how they saw him-

Remus hung his head. _Welp, let’s see how bad **this** decision is._ “Red,” he sobbed

Roman reacted immediately, dropping the whip and racing to his front. His eyes were wide and glowing red, and Remus felt like the worst kind of person.

“Remus…” Roman breathed as he wiped a few tears away. “I’m going to untie you now, can I carry you?”

“I’m sorry,” Remus whispered, new tears falling.

“Shhhh, no apologies for safewording, that’s what they’re there for. You were so good Remus, I promise. So good for me, I love you so much.” Roman pressed against Remus, wrapped an arm around his waist, and used his free hand to wave away the ropes. As expected, Remus couldn’t hold his own weight, so Roman caught him and held him in a hug. Remus refused to bawl like a baby, but he couldn’t stop the tears and sniffles as Roman pet his hair.

_Better soak it up, Roman’s gonna leave me after this, and then he’ll tell the others, and they won’t want anything to do with you, and you’ll be alone again in the dark, all alone, only your mind with you-_

“Can I carry you?”

Remus nodded, not trusting his voice, and held onto Roman. _Please don’t leave me, please forgive me, I can’t lose you, please don’t leave me._

Roman lifted him gingerly, avoiding the marks on his back. “Alright, I’ve got a nice bath going, we’ll be there in a moment.”

Remus couldn’t hold back anymore. “Please don’t leave me,” he whimpered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Roman said firmly.

 _He’s talking about aftercare, everyone’s good about aftercare._ “But after,” Remus protested.

“Of course I’ll stay after the bath,” Roman said, confused.

 _Still aftercare._ Remus just hid his face in Roman’s neck and breathed in cologne. He could tell that they were in the bathroom by the way the sound around him changed and how the light filtered through his eyelids out of the corners of his eyes. True to his word, Remus heard water sloshing in the clawfoot bathtub. When Roman tried to set him in the tub, Remus whined and held on more tightly.

“Shhhhhh Remus, it’s okay, I’ll be here.”

Remus let go enough to be lowered into the bathtub, and sucked in a breath when the warm water touched his lash marks. Roman kissed his hair as he gently washed Remus, trying to soothe him and ground him. He was confused and alarmed when Remus kept crying and staring at the ceiling.

“Remus, what’s wrong? Does it hurt that much?” he asked, dreading the answer.

Remus shook his head. “I’m sorry I told you to stop, I know you really liked it.”

Roman reeled back. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want! Have we ever done something you didn’t enjoy?” Roman felt his stomach sour.

“N-no, but I know… Everyone likes me because I like everything! I’m Remus! That’s-” Remus cut himself off.

Roman paled. “Remus, is that… Do you really think we only care about you so we can do whatever we want to you?” He felt like he was going to be sick.

Remus turned his head to the side. “I know my role, and I know people don’t like it, or me.”

Roman felt out of his depth. “Remus, I… I know we can’t solve everything today, but we _do_ love you. Even if you never wanted to be intimate again.”

Remus looked up at him, beyond vulnerable, and Roman hated that he contributed to the look of disbelief in his brother’s green eyes.

“Promise?” Remus asked in a small voice.

Roman smiled and held out his pinky finger. “Promise.”

Instead of linking pinky fingers, Remus sucked on Roman’s. Roman just huffed out a laugh.

Roman got Remus dried off and into pyjamas. He helped his shaky brother into bed and held him close. He was nervous that Remus still didn’t believe him, but that went out the window when Remus licked a thick stripe up the side of Roman’s face.

“Eugh,” Roman said playfully, laughing a moment later.

Remus snuggled into Roman’s chest, and Roman held on, ensuring Remus knew he was safe, and resolving to make it clear to Remus that he was valued in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this fic! I'm doing nanowrimo this year, so I hope to get a lot more smaller fics and one-shots like this out! As always, feel free to dm me on Tumblr or send in an ask if you want to request something! I will write whatever I feel I can do justice to!


End file.
